Abre todo lo que se encuentra a tu paso-kun
by suki-a-yuuram
Summary: Anissina necesita escribir una nueva historia para su próximo libro y tiene insomnio. ¿Que hará esta inventora para obtener la inspiración mientras todos duermen? Pasen y verán. YuuRam, ShinMura


_**¡Hola! Regreso como nunca, después de pensarlo mucho decidí trasladar los fics que tenía en mi foro Kawaii Yuuram para acá y así los pudieran disfrutar todos, además que llevo un fic nuevo, que si gustan leerlo se los agradecería. Se titula Hikari to Yami y es un crossover xD bueno tenía que hacerle comercial jajaja.**_

_**Puede que algún s de ustedes ya hayan leido estos fics otros no, pero quiero que los disfruten, además algunos fics notarán los variados estilos con los que escribía antes y son parte de mi xD así que soló lo que cambie son las faltas de ortografía o eso creo.**_

_**Sin más espero los disfruten como yo al escribirlo, es un fic YuuRam. Advertencia: Este anime o personajes no me pertenecen sino a la genialosa Tomo Takabashi a quien amaría aun más si les da un final yaoi juntos xD **_

_**Aclaraciones de lectura:**_

-"diálogo"

-_"pensamiento_

-relato

(NA: Intervenciones mías)

** Abre todo lo que se encuentra a tu paso-kun **

(N.A: Invento patentado por Shin Makoku SA. De CV. By Anissina von Karvelnicof xD)

\- Erase una vez

\- No, no, Nooooooo! -rompiendo la hoja.

-en un puchero- Está historia no se escribirá si sigo así, así que no queda otra, más que experimentar .

Se escucha una risa casi maquiavélica proveniente del laboratorio de la científica, a quien todos temen y sí no la mayoría, Anissina von Karbelnicof, quien se encontraba sentada en una de sus mesas llena de artefactos extraños, tratando de escribir una historia para su nuevo libro.

\- ¡Si! esto debe resultar - sonríe algo maléfica, ya pasaban de las 12 de la madrugada así que en el castillo todos a excepción de ella estaban durmiendo, pero esto no podía evitar que experimentará como era su costumbre.

Se dispuso a salir de su laboratorio con un artefacto muy extraño parecido a un candelabro en sus manos.

\- jojojo con mi *Abre todo lo que se te encuentra a tu paso-kun* podré tener muchas ideas para mi nuevo libro - decía en voz baja mientras su sonrisa se hacía mucho más amplia.

La pelirosa se dirigió al área del castillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos los nobles, primero que nada decidió entrar a la habitación del que era su conejillo de indias favorito, sabía que no encontraría muchas cosas interesantes pero debía pasar con todos para que esto resultara.

Al estar frente a la puerta de Gwendal, toco levemente con su Abre todo lo que se te encuentre a tu paso-kun y sin siquiera hacer ruido la puerta se abrió de inmediato (NA: Por lo menos algo que sirve o eso creo).

La pelirosa entro encontrando a Gwendal completamente dormido con un montón de peluches en su cama y algunos abrazándolos.

-la pelirroja levantó una ceja al ver la escena- Sabia que eras extraño pero .. así pareces un niño pequeño Gwendal, te tomaré una foto de recuerdo o tal vez de chantaje jojojo - se rio por dentro, mientras tomaba con otro aparato extraño un dibujo de él, algo que el Maou le había dicho se llamaban *fotografías*.

Después de guardar la foto acerco su nuevo invento y en cuestión de segundos el peli-gris comenzó a murmurar.

\- Será mejor . que te olvides de su Majestad cuando estamos juntos .

La inventora enarco una ceja y presto mucha atención a lo que decía su amigo de la infancia, parecía algo interesante.

\- Tu eres mio G-Gû . - y cuando el peligris iba a continuar, el artefacto empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, así que salió corriendo de la habitación para no despertar a Gwendal.

-suspiro- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! Maldición . Si tan solo hubiese aguantado un poco más, habría escuchado el nombre de la persona con quien soñaba. Parece que este artefacto en modalidad *Abre los sueños ocultos-kun* no es muy eficiente, tengo que perfeccionarlo - saco unos cuantos desarmadores de quien sabe dónde y comenzó a ajustar el artefacto, mirándolo con detenimiento- Mmmmm no aguantará mucho al parecer solo lo podré utilizar dos veces más, así que necesito pensar, con quien me resultaría más conveniente usarlo - se puso pensativa un poco, para después esbozar una sonrisa- Eso me recuerda que Yuuri- Heika y su Excelencia llegaron esta mañana y están en el castillo. Sí quiero escribir una novela romántica la mejor opción es utilizar a ellos dos, al fin de cuentas los sueños ocultos son los que muestran la verdad - Ahora la sonrisa era más amplia, al parecer el no dormir le hacía mal o la ponían muy *alegre* (N.A: Más bien así es de naturaleza) En marcha - comenzó a caminar más al fondo, donde se encontraban las habitaciones de ambos pelinegros.

Al llegar al lugar se situó primero frente a la puerta de Murata y dando igual que antes un leve rose en el picaporte con el invento la puerta se abrió de inmediato (N.A: Para un ladrón esto resultaría bueno jojojo .. bueno o tal vez yo lo pueda usar para robarme a Wol ejem ejem... digo, continuemos )

La peliroja entro a la habitación era un lugar modesto pero muy elegante digno del Daikenja, pero algo la impacto de sobremanera, tanto, que de no haber sido porque entro a hurtadillas hubiera gritado como fangirl extasiada (N.A: ¿Eso existe? Miento eso hubiera hecho yo). Era una escena digna de admirarse, en la cama se encontraban Shinou y Murata acostados, abrazándose el uno al otro y con una pose no muy inocente, el pelinegro tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del Rey Original que se encontraba con la parte de arriba totalmente descubierta al igual que su compañero mientras él lo tenía por la cintura, la parte de abajo estaba cubierta por las sabanas pero no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

\- Mmmm, así que Shinou-Heika se toma la molestia de visitar los aposentos de su Excelencia durante la noche - sonríe de lado- Bueno sólo me pregunto si no se resfriarán, puedo venderles uno de mis inventos, el *No tengas frío durante las noches-kun* Aunque con esto dudo que pasen frío, pero con esto .. - tomando una foto, como anteriormente con Gwendal- puede que lo quieran probar jojojo - después de mirarlos un poco utilizó el invento, ambos dormían pacíficamente pero comenzaron a murmurar como contestándose el uno al otro

\- Te amo pero deja de tocar ahí ahh. Te he dicho mil veces que no dejes marcas!"

\- Yo te amo más mi gran sabio, nunca te separes de mi lado .y yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiera!"

-su rostro se hizo un poco sombrío- Hasta en los sueños están juntos Eso sí que es muy extremo .. no solo en la vida real, sino en ¿los sueños?, ambos deben de ser muy posesivos con su amante - menciona con una sonrisa tierna- De ellos ya me lo imaginaba, pero no por eso, dejare de sacar beneficios jajajaja .. - salió de la habitación dejando a los dos profundamente dormidos- jujuju Qué dirán los demás si saben que Shinou-heika se toma la molestia de visitar durante las noches a su Excelencia, deseo verlo jijijiji, pero me encantará más hacer experimentos con Shinou-heika será de mucha ayuda alguien con gran poder jojojo"- cerró la puerta y tras unos pasos ya se encontraba frente a la habitación del Maou.

\- Si lo que vi hasta el momento fue divertido, esto lo será aun más - soltó una risa e hizo la misma acción para abrir la puerta del pelinegro.

Al entrar no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, si lo de Shinou-heika y Murata era increíble esto lo era aun más. El Maou se encontraba encima de Wolfram apoyado en sus manos y rodillas a punto de besarlo, lo que hizo a la chica abrir los ojos de par en par.- Nunca pensé que el Maou hubiera avanzado tanto con Wolfram - pero la peliroja notó algo extraño- Espera .Wolfram no se mueve y el Maou tiene los ojos cerrados ahhhh ¡Yuuri-heika es sonámbulo! - era una pose muy comprometedora pero ninguno de los dos chicos estaban conscientes de ello- jojojojo es momento de aprovechar - toma una fotografía de ellos antes de acercarse, de repente el Maou cae a un lado de la cama acomodándose de nuevo y el rubio lo abraza por el cuello, subiendo una de sus piernas sobre las de Yuuri- Woooo que increíble recopilación - vuelve a tomar otra foto, el pelinegro pasó su mano por la espalda de Wolf para acercarlo más a su cuerpo- Heika se le nota a simple vista que está enamorado. No comprendo por qué no se lo dice - vuelve a tomar otra, esta vez una muy tierna, ambos se veían muy bien juntos- Veamos .. - la peliroja volteo un poco la cara de Yuuri y así ambos chocaron sus labios en un beso, un simple rose, por supuesto aprovecho para tomar otra fotografía, le divertía esto (N.A: ¡No son tus muñecos Anissina! Bueno . a mí también me gustaría intentarlo) Heika, si no puede yo lo ayudaré jijiji -abrió los ojos como dándose cuenta de algo.- Es cierto no he utilizado mi invento. ¡Esta vez lo pondré a la máxima potencia! - sonriendo maquiavélicamente "Veamos Yuuri-heika~~~

La inventora coloco su instrumento haciendo que el Maou hablará en sueños.

\- Wolf . Me gustas me gustas mucho . Aunque seas un chico aunque seas un caprichoso, quiero que estés conmigo .. - murmuró mientras se acurrucaba más junto al rubio.

\- ¡H-Heachoko!, no te atrevas a engañarme ..

-sonriendo con algo de ternura- Heika si tanto lo desea es más fácil de lo que cree, solo tiene que tener confianza en sí mismo - susurro la chica mientras sonrío de lado, para después salir de la habitación con gran alegría.

¡He obtenido muy buen material para mi próxima novela! No cabe duda que mi invento es muy útil muajajajaja - después de eso se dirigió a su habitación donde comenzó su nueva novela titulada Las revelaciones más extraordinarias de Shin Makoku, con escenas inéditas .

Para terminar con los dos reyes totalmente apanicados y comploteando para desaparecer todas las *evidencias*, pero esa es otra historia.

**FIN**

_**Listo espero les haya gustado, como les comenté este fic ya lo había hecho hace tiempo pero decidí subirlos aquí junto con otros para que perduren.**_

_**Me alegraría muchísimo si me dejarán un comentario de que les preció. Recuerden que eso alimenta al leector a escribir xD**_

_**Hasta pronto**_

_**Suki fuera~~**_


End file.
